User blog:Loygansono55/Bacon vs Steak - Epic Rap Battles of Food Season 2 Ft. Meatholl
I cannot think of an opening for this battle, so yay. Thanks to Meatholl for rapping as Bacon, Salami, and Meatballs! Let's get it on. Giggity. Lyrics EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FOOD! BACON! VERSUS! STEAK! BEGIN! Bacon: Call me Snoop Dogg, I'm sizzling up in this grill! Fuck Vegans, I'm bacon! I am mostly loved with eggs, We got more beef than one of your sacred cows, And beef stinks! Bacon is what it's all about! I'm coming at you, cha cha real smooth, be ready, I got a level 69 Orc in Skyrim, and he's going berserk! But let's not make our blood pressure go up, we need to be calm, Beef's just a bitch, and fuck you, lamp in the basement! Steak: I am the tastiest meat! You just reek of feet! I don't give a crap about your mother's diabetes! Question marks? My favourite form of punctuation? That wasn't a question, I was just demonstrating! I come in sirloin, medium rare and T-bone! You're way too salty, just like the ocean! Achoo! Bless me, it appears that I've caught a cold, Fuck you and your family, you can't afford an education! Lamb Chop: Shazayum! I'm gonna lamb chop you in the face! I bet you're really ginger, I can climb up walls! Just kidding! That is a tiny bit impossible, But I can limbo pretty low, you've got no flow, no! I am pretty good at rapping, I don't care if that line was generic! I'll pulverise these meaty skeeters, turn them into mince! Ummm... I'mma lamb chop you in the face! I ran out of things to say, but I still won! Ha! Beef: Yo' what's your guys' beef? Get it? Beef?! I don't, can you please explain it to me? Anyways, I am a grade A plus ass kicker! With a red and juicy inside, you guys are ass kissers! I come from a cow, you guys should just bow, To the greatest meat ever, I am a decent source of protein! I know that you are too, but still, I am better! For your birthdays every year, I bet your grandmas knit you sweaters! Salami: Well shit, I am salami, I am shaped like a dick, But you guys are the dicks, while I am on pizzas! I am the best kind of meat, you can eat me without cooking, But I will still eat you all raw, after I cooked you up! Served you up, dissed you up, flowed you up, Typed you up, killed you up, pooped you up, You are nothing without salami, I am the best, If you can't stand the heat, get the fuck out of my kitchen! Meatballs: Go, Meatball! Use Meaty juice, then go back into your ball! You will fall, suck this ball's balls, you gay ass meat! I am the meat to the butter, while you are the I Can't Believe It's Not Meat! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Shitcocks! Shaped round, like you like it, come and eat me up, Just kidding, get away with your herpes, don't even touch me! I shake hands, I make fans, I was named after our God! Meatholl, praise you! And now let's sing Red Solo Cup! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT! YOU ORDER! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FOOD! Who won? Bacon Steak Lamb Chop Beef Salami Meatballs Epic Rap Battles of Food Category:Blog posts